


I Never Do this

by StydiaHeart1500



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, Bathroom Sex, Chris Pine is a sexy teacher AU, Chris Pine x Gal Gadot, F/M, Gal the mysterious stranger, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Gal and Chris, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaHeart1500/pseuds/StydiaHeart1500
Summary: In an AU, Chris is an English Professor. He's tired, and needs a drink. He never expects to meet the sexiest woman he's ever seen, the new woman in town. He also never expects to be stumbling into a public restroom with her, unable to keep their hands off of one another. He never does this kind of thing, and neither does she.And just when Chris thinks he may never see her again, she reappears in his life in a way that he can't ignore. He's not sure if he can resist the dynamite attraction that he feels for her, and she doesn't seem to want him to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Chris Pine! To celebrate, please enjoy this funny/smutty story. It will be a few chapters long. Chris Pine as an English professor is my ultimate kink, and I needed to write him with Gal because their chemistry is off the charts.

“Professor?”

Chris looked up from the paperwork he was grading. “Yes, Justin?” A few of the other students glanced around.

“Ah ah ah, focus everyone. You have 10 minutes until the end of class. If you’re done already, set your test face-down on my desk and have a good rest of the evening.” Chris stood up from his chair and watched as 4 students bolted up from their seats, while the rest were once again focused on their tests. 

He walked up the stairs of the auditorium-styled room, and bent down next to Justin. “What’s up?” He whispered. 

Justin gave him a tentative smile and asked “I was just wondering; how much should we be worried about spelling? Because a lot of these poets, I know their name but not the spelling.” Chris nodded his head in response and said “Excellent question, actually. One second.”

He made his way back down the steps and turned to face the students. “Class, don’t worry about any spelling on this particular test. I just want to get a starting idea of how much you all know about your English history, different books and stories, various authors and poets, that kind of thing. For future tests, I will make it clear if spelling and grammar are something that you should be worried about. I apologize, I normally announce all of that before the test, but it slipped my mind. It won’t have any impact on grades.” He smiled at them and sat back down at his desk. 

He let out a sigh, picking up the tests that had already been completed. Grading was going to take up a good portion of the rest of his night, so starting now would probably be a good idea. He got to work, smiling and saying goodbye to each student as they finished. 

When the room was finally clear, Chris sighed in relief and began packing up his things. It was only the end of the first week, and he was already tired. How had summer disappeared so quickly? He needed a drink. 

He left the room and headed to his office to grab the last of his things. Just as he finished locking his door, a voice called out from down the hallway. “Chris! You heading out for the weekend?”

Chris turned and smiled, “Hey Jack, yep I’m taking off. Felt like a long first week, right?”

Jack walked up closer, glancing around as if to make sure no one was around. “Have you seen the new teacher yet?” 

Chris wrinkled his nose in confusion. “Which one? I know we had a few different people join the team, but I haven’t even had time to meet them.”  
Jack raised his eyebrows, a playful look in his eyes. “Oh, you’d know who I was talking about if you’d met her.”

Chris rolled his eyes, scoffing. He started walking away, and Jack followed him. “Why am I not surprised, Jack? Just promise me you won’t make a fool of yourself.”

Jack fell behind, and laughed as Chris walked away. “Just wait ‘til you meet her. Then you’ll be the one making a fool of themselves.”

Chris rolled his eyes again, lifting up his middle finger without even turning around. Jack laughed, and Chris couldn’t help but smile a little. He left the building and fit into his car, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He missed the warm weather, and less restrictive clothes. Normally he wouldn’t go out to drink on the first weekend of the year, but tonight he needed one. The grading could wait until tomorrow.

 

He drove home, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter before stripping himself of his undershirt and khakis. He made his way to his bedroom, and slipped on a pair of jeans and a Beastie Boys t-shirt. He glanced in the mirror at his hair. His hair gel had worn off throughout the day, and was a complete mess. He let out a frustrated groan and ran his hand through it, but it was no use. Oh well, he wasn’t looking to impress anyone anyway. 

He grabbed his keys, but he knew that he would be getting a cab home tonight. It would be one of those nights. Throwing on a baseball cap, he got back in his car and headed to his favorite club. 

As he parked and walked inside, he found himself hoping that he wouldn’t see anyone he knew. He just felt like being alone tonight. When he walked inside, he was pleasantly surprised to find it quieter than most Friday nights. There were plenty of people, but none that he knew. 

He walked straight up to the bar, taking a seat on a barstool. 

“Hey Chris, it’s been a while. Where you been?” Ivy came to greet him, flashing a big smile. Chris smiled back, nodding his head in greeting. 

“Yeah I’ve been gone for a while! Took a long trip with my sister, then came back and spent the past couple weeks preparing for classes.” 

Ivy held up a bottle of Jack Daniels, and Chris nodded in approval. She poured him a shot on the rocks. “Well it sounds like you could use a drink, then.”

Chris chuckled, taking the glass from her and giving her an appreciative smile. “So, how’s the family?” He asked her, sipping off his drink. Before she could answer, a loud group approached the counter. 

Ivy shot Chris an exasperated look and said “Pretty soon I’m the one who’s gonna need a drink.” 

He gave her a sympathetic smile and watched as she went to help them. He looked back at his drink, and downed it all at once, gritting his teeth a little as it burned down his throat. He wanted another drink, but Ivy seemed to have her hands full. He sighed, and listened to the people around him. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he hesitated, but pulled it out to glance at the screen. It was his dad. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing that he should answer. But he just didn’t have the energy for it now, and he could call back tomorrow. He put the phone away, trying not to feel guilty.

 

The bottle of Jack was sitting on the counter, and Ivy would trust him. He leaned over and picked it up, pouring himself another shot. 

“I’ll take one of those, mister bartender.” The feminine voice startled Chris, and he almost dropped his glass. He glanced over his right shoulder and watched as a woman sat down on the barstool one seat away from him.

She smiled at him and said “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Chris waved his hand and chuckled, “Nah, you didn’t scare me. I just… didn’t see you. And uh, I’m actually not technically the bartender.”

She laughed, “Well I would hope not, If you’re on this side of the counter taking shots then you’d be a horrible bartender. I see you’re helping yourself to the goods?” 

He sipped off his drink and shrugged his shoulder. “I’m… a regular.”

She snickered, setting her handbag down on the counter and looking over at Ivy, who was almost done with the large group. “Ah, a man who’s a regular at a bar. There’s nothing sexier.”

Chris furrowed his brow, unsure if she was being sarcastic or serious. She was still looking away from him, so Chris took the opportunity to actually observe her.

She had long, lean legs. Her skin was lightly tanned, her hair long, wavy and dark black. She was wearing loose shorts and a tank top. Her face turned slightly towards him, and he felt his throat go dry. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her eyebrows were dark, piercing. Her cheek bones were high and defined, her lips the color of red wine. 

Suddenly Ivy was there, smiling and asking what the woman wanted to drink. “Scotch on the rocks, please.” She started conversation with Ivy, but Chris was too distracted to pay attention. Her eyes were dark brown, maybe even black. 

Maybe that shot-and-a-half had hit him harder than usual, but he was simply in awe of her beauty. “Chris…Chris?” He was zoning out, staring at the counter, when he realized that someone was calling his name. He looked up to find Ivy and the woman staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, “Yes? What? Sorry, did you ask me something?”

Ivy rolled her eyes at him. “We asked you if you knew any good coffee shops in the area? Gal here needs to know where she can grab a good latte on the way to work.”

His eyes met the woman’s, and inwardly he repeated her name. Gal. What an interesting name. He took a moment to collect himself before responding. “Well, if you like a flavored latte, go to The Cracked Bean. But if you just want to good latte with nothing added to it, then you have to go to Blackbird. They roast their own coffee and all of their baristas are trained well. I go there every weekday before work and they’ve never let me down.” 

Gal smiled at him, and he almost physically reacted. Her smile was bright and beaming; he felt like he was looking at the sun. 

“You can trust his opinion, Chris knows all the good dives around here. Any questions, he’s your guy!” Ivy was talking to both him and Gal, but Chris felt like he was stuck in a trance. He couldn’t stop staring. Gal held his stare for what felt like minutes, before turning back to Ivy and saying something else. 

Chris shook his head and turned back to the counter, taking a big sip of his drink. Ivy was suddenly in front of him, giving him another refill. “Well duty calls again. Just let me know if you need any more drinks. And Gal, welcome, we’re happy to have you around.” She smiled at Gal and Gal smiled back. As Ivy moved away, out of Gal’s sight, she caught Chris’ eye. Her eyes looked pointedly at Gal, before shooting back up to Chris. She gave him a knowing smile, before turning away to deal with more customers. He felt his cheeks warm a bit, and he quickly turned back to his dink. 

“So, you weren’t kidding when you said you were a regular. You seem to be as regular as it gets. Any other secrets about this town that I should know?” She asked, sipping at her scotch. 

Chris chuckled, running his fingertip over the rim of his glass. “Oh boy, I could give a full-blown tour. But the most important things to know about are this bar and the coffee shops that I mentioned. There’s also a killer Thai restaurant called Nasai, breakfast at Diner 59, and La Familia has the best enchiladas in the area. That’s pretty much all you need to know to survive.”

“Ha, well your priority is clearly food, which I appreciate. I’ll have to try all those places out.” She smiled at him, and he could feel her eyes on him, studying him. He looked away, feeling a bit hot under the collar. He couldn’t help but wonder if she liked what she saw. 

 

“So, you’re new around here? Family in the area? Looking to get away from civilization?” He joked, trying to distract himself. She laughed, and he liked the sound. She had a raspy voice, and a hint of a Middle Eastern accent.

“No, a job actually. Nothing too exciting. But I did want something a bit quieter, and I’m certainly getting it. It’s nice out here, peaceful.”

“Well, sometimes it can be a little too peaceful. But as long as you can find times to get away and travel, then it’s not so bad. Just don’t let yourself get stuck here all the time, it will drive you crazy.”

She was looking at him curiously, resting her head in her hand. “And is that why you’re here? Is the quiet driving you crazy?” 

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. “No, actually, the past week has been anything but quiet. In fact, this is the quietest my week has been.” She gave him an expectant look, asking for the rest of the story. He looked back down at his drink. “I work nonstop, and even when I’m off the clock, I’m working. And my grandma died. My mom’s mom, just this Tuesday. So life’s been crazy.”

She tilted her head at him, pursing her lips. “I’m sorry. I don’t really know you but that’s terrible. Is your mom okay?” She seemed genuinely interested, which surprised Chris. 

“Yeah, I mean as good as you can be when your mom dies. I’m going up to see her next week. My dad and sister have been there for her, but I think she just wants me back home to help her deal with it. But anyway, that’s my excuse for being here all alone. What’s yours?” He teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

She feigned offense, gasping. “Does anyone really need an excuse for drinking? I’m kidding, but I really don’t have much of an excuse, compared to you. I learned that I was adopted a few weeks ago, and felt like I needed a change. So I started looking for a new job, and found one here. I packed up and left on my own, and I’ve spent the past week moving all of my furniture, getting settled, all that kind of stuff. That’s it - that’s all I’ve got for you, it’s not much of an excuse.” She teased him back, leaning over the counter and looking at him. 

He laughed and shook his head. “Hey, like you said, there doesn’t really have to be an excuse, but yours is a decent one at least. Moving is never easy, especially on your own. If you ever need any more help with moving things, I’m available and could help you out.” She looked surprised, and he realized how odd that had sounded. “I mean, if you wanted. I just felt like I should offer, because I’ve been in the same boat before…” He cringed inwardly at his own attempt to sound less creepy. 

But she smiled at him, and said “Thanks, Chris. It’s nice of you to offer.”

He felt his cheeks heat up again, and he broke the eye contact, unable to stand the intensity of her gaze. He cleared his throat, and called out for Ivy. A few seconds later, she was there, and he held up his empty glass. 

“The tank has run dry, and I need a fill-up. Actually, make it a scotch, double, if you would. Gal’s drink choice has enticed me.” Gal smirked at him, and he returned it. 

Ivy was smiling at him strangely, and she poured the drink for him. 

“I’ll actually have the same, please.” Gal added, setting her empty glass on the counter.

Ivy filled both their glasses, smiling like she was keeping a secret. “Have fun!” She called back as she went to assist new customers.

 

Chris lifted his newly filled glass, and held it up toward Gal. “Cheers to new friends.” He proclaimed, and she clinked her glass against his. They both took a sip, their eyes trained on one another. 

Chris broke the eye contact as he set his glass down, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat. “So, you just moved out here, you’re looking for things to do. What are your interests? Maybe I can help suggest other places around here that might be your kind of thing.”

She looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to think of something. “Hmm… well, I read books. I like movies. I go on hikes as often as possible. I like the water, boating, jet skiing, that kind of thing. And I’m a fan of martial arts, boxing, all that stuff. I own a dog, also. Does that give you any ideas?”

Chris couldn’t help but groan inside. Of course a woman like this read books, hiked, and worked out. And a dog? That was just too much. “Well… We have a great library. It’s old and beautiful, with a pond outside of it, grassy hills to read on. We have lots of places to go hiking. The Sequim hike actually has a few waterfalls to see. There’s Fish Lake, which has boats and skis to rent. The jet skis are brand new and have quite a kick to them. There’s a few different gyms that offer up all kind of physical activities.” Just saying the words physical activities made him feel slightly flustered. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

Gal said something in response, but the bar had suddenly gotten busier, the late-night crowds flowing in. “What?” He asked her, and she repeated it but he still couldn’t hear her. He shook his head, and pointed to his ear. 

Before Chris even knew what was happening, Gal moved over to the barstool next to his. She leaned in close to him, her hot breath hitting his ear. He stopped breathing for a second, caught off guard by her nearness. 

“Never mind, it’s too loud!” She shouted. Even still, he could just barely hear her. He nodded in response, and turned in his seat to watch the crowd. Gal did the same, her arm now resting against Chris’. He kept sipping on his scotch, trying to distract himself from her warm skin. 

They sat there for at least 10 minutes, watching the chaos together in silence. Eventually he ran out of scotch to sip on, so he set his glass down on the counter. He could certainly feel the buzz now. 

The bar had quieted down a bit, so Chris leaned over toward her. Her hair smelled like coconut and banana, but he tried not to think about it. “You know, when I came in here tonight, I had planned on drinking alone and keeping to myself.”

Gal turned slightly toward him, and their cheeks were almost touching. She smirked playfully at him and said, “So did I. Sorry for ruining your plans.”

He realized he was staring at her mouth, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never seen a mouth as sensual as hers, the way she talked and the way her lips moved. He licked his lips, trying not to imagine what her mouth would feel like pressed against his. He somehow managed to look away from her lips and back at her eyes, trying to play it cool. “Well… I mean you didn’t ruin my plans. My plans are never really plans, they’re more like… guidelines. I’m always open to improvising.” 

Gal gave him a funny look, and Chris laughed at himself. “Yeah, that line sounded better in my head. Smoother.”

Gal giggled, tilted her head, and bit her lip. “It was moderately smooth, but only moderately. You don’t do this often, do you?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, what exactly am I doing?” 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You know, flirting. Picking up girls at the bar, using lines to get into a girl’s pants.”

Chris’ mouth was dry once again. Somehow those simple words sounded so sexy coming from her. “Uh…no, no I don’t do this ever. And just so we’re clear, I don’t want in your pants.” She gave him a slightly amused, taken-aback look, and he clenched his eyes tightly in frustration with himself. “No, no don’t take that the wrong way. It’s not that I don’t think you’re attractive, it’s just I don’t hit on girls. Ever.”

She let out a loud laugh, and pointed a teasing finger at him. “Ah, so you’re gay.”

Chris lifted his hands and covered his face, shaking his head slightly at himself. God, he was so bad at this. Even with the help of liquid courage, he couldn’t talk to women without fucking up. Gal was still laughing, and she put her hand on his shoulder.  
“Chris, I’m just fucking with you. You’re doing fine, it’s been fun talking with you.” She said lightheartedly, rubbing his shoulder slightly. He peaked at her through his fingers, before finally dropping his hands back to his lap. 

He chuckled and said “I wasn’t lying when I told you that I don’t do this, ever. And I’m really not that kind of guy, I swear.” 

She laughed and looked out at the crowd. “Stop Chris, I really was just fucking with you. I am surprised though. When a girl sees a guy like you, they assume that you have a different girl in your bed every weekend.”

Chris’ cheeks instantly heated, and he knew he was blushing madly. “Well thanks, but I’m not interested in that kind of thing. And I don’t really have time for it, either.”

Gal’s eyes met his. “Yeah, I can relate.” There was a moment of silence between them, and Chris found himself at a loss for words. 

 

“How’s it going over here?! Chris, are you filling our new friend in on all the gossip and drama that goes on in our little town?” Ivy came out of nowhere, resting her elbows on the counter right between them. Chris turned on his stool to face the bar once again, secretly glad for the interruption. 

“Ah, yeah, the drama. So much drama.” Chris joked. Gal had turned in her stool as well, and was smiling at him and Ivy. 

“Well, my shift is ending. Take a shot with me?” Ivy raised a blonde eyebrow at Chris, almost like she was daring him. He looked over at Gal, who shrugged her shoulders at him. 

“Honestly, I don’t really feel very drunk. I could go for another shot.” Gal said, and Chris smiled. His buzz had worn off a bit, and he could definitely go for another shot, too. 

“Alright, it’s on!” Ivy shouted, getting another glass out. She poured them each a shot of scotch, and they clinked their glasses together before tilting it back. The shot hit Chris just right, and he sighed in satisfaction. 

“Damn, that’s good.” Ivy said, wiping a bit of sweat off her upper lip. “Well, I’m off to catch a cab home! See y’all later! It was great to meet you, Gal, I hope I’ll be seeing you around soon!” 

Chris sat in shock. He had assumed that Ivy was going to stay and hang out with them; she usually stuck around for a while after she got off work. Now he was going to be left alone with Gal – again. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

He gave Ivy a semi-panicked look, wondering where the hell she was going and why she was leaving so suddenly. She smiled at him, and he could have sworn he saw her wink. She waved goodbye, and quickly disappeared through the crowd. 

Gal turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. “She seems to be in a hurry. I like her, she seems pretty great.” 

“Yeah, yeah she’s got…stuff to do. And she is great.” He smiled at her, still trying to recover from Ivy’s unexpected departure. 

“So, Chris, are you going to ask me to dance?” Gal smirked playfully at him. 

He took a moment to think about the situation. He never did this kind of thing; he didn’t have time for a relationship, he was always focused on work once the school year began. He deserved to have a little fun, damn it. One dance with a gorgeous woman wouldn’t hurt. 

He grinned, standing up from his stool. “You know, usually I would never. But fuck it, I’ve had some liquid courage, it’s a great night, let’s have some fun, right?” 

Gal smiled and stood up, when she suddenly seemed to realize something. “Oh shit, I just realized; when I came here, I was planning on getting a drink or two, then going home to watch Netflix. I didn’t plan for a night out dancing, I’m in baggy shorts and a tank top.” She laughed.

“Hey, I didn’t either. I’m in jeans and a t-shirt. But who cares?! Let’s just do it.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Besides, you look good. Better than every other girl in this place.” He was looking down at her outfit, but when his gaze rose to her face, she was staring at him. 

He could die happily. She was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen. And the look she was giving him… he had to channel all of his restraint not to simply kiss her right then and there. And there was no mistaking her expression – the attraction was mutual. He realized he had been holding his breath, and reminded himself to breathe. 

“Shall we?” He asked, and she gave him an amused smile. She turned and headed out into the crowd, looking back briefly for him to follow her. They made their way through the crowd to a corner of the dance floor that wasn’t quite as packed, and Gal grinned at him before letting out a loud, excited shout. She instantly started moving to the music, putting Chris immediately at ease. 

 

She was confident, moving and swaying to the music without a care in the world. He’d never seen anything sexier. He had been keeping a safe distance between them, not wanting to make her feel any discomfort. But after a few songs, she suddenly reached for his hand, playfully encouraging him to match her enthusiasm. 

He lifted up his hand and she twirled, giggling all the while. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh along with her, captivated by her. Somebody bumped him from behind, and he found himself stumbling into Gal. He nervously laughed, but before he could take a step away from her she was suddenly dancing again. 

She raised her arms up into the air and sang along to the lyrics loudly, before lowering them and resting her hands on his shoulders. She was swaying along to the beat, and he almost wished that she wasn’t so close. His entire being was on high-alert, hyper aware of her body moving against his. 

She didn’t seem to notice that his brain had shut down, and teasingly shouted “come on, Chris! I’m dancing by myself here!” She pushed gently on his shoulders, and he finally regained control of his body. He shook his head, feigning annoyance. He somehow started to move along with her, letting his hands fall to her waist. 

They rocked from side to side, singing along to the music. At some point, Gal’s hand moved and he could feel it resting against the exposed skin at the crook of his neck. Suddenly she turned around, pressed against him. Her hips swung, and lust instantly shot through his body like a drug. His hands still on her hips, he leaned his head forward, resting his chin against the back of her shoulder. He moved his hips along with her, matching the rhythm. 

The alcohol and the feeling of her backside pressed against him all buzzed in his head, robbing him of coherent thought. He lifted one of his hands and moved her hair to one side, and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to the back of her shoulder. He could taste the salt of her skin, he could hear her breathing quicken. 

He pressed his lips to her skin again, this time just under her ear. Her head fell back against his shoulder, her eyes closed. He lowered his head, kissing the crook of her neck. He sucked gently on her skin, and she hummed in satisfaction. Suddenly she thrust her hips back once again, grinding sharply against him. He closed his eyes and groaned against her skin, feeling the blood flow straight to his cock. 

“Chris, walk me to the bathroom.” Her voice startled him, and suddenly he remembered that they were on a dance floor full of people. Damn, he didn’t care. He should, but he didn’t. She turned around, facing him, looking him straight in the eyes. Her eyes had a glazed look to them, her face just inches from his. He stopped breathing, uncontrollable lust coursing through his veins. She bit her bottom lip, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him through the crowd. 

He followed her down the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. He hesitated when she headed for the women’s bathroom, but she had pulled him through the door before he had a chance to say anything. The bathroom was empty, and she pulled him into the handicap stall. He could hardly believe what was happening. 

She locked the door, before turning around and letting her gaze travel all the way up his body. He bit his lip, feeling slightly light headed. There was a moment of complete stillness between them, as if waiting for the other to make a move. 

 

Suddenly Gal was walking slowly toward him, and he froze, unable to do anything but look at her. She came within a step from him, before pushing him gently until his back was against the cold wall. His body felt like it was on fire. He stared at her, letting his eyes fall to her lips. She moved close to him, pressing her body against his, pinning him against the wall. 

And suddenly, her lips were pressed against his. It was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. Her lips were soft and full, fitting perfectly against his. His hands came up and slipped under her shirt, gripping her waist tightly. She let out a soft moan before kissing him again, this time harder. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she instantly deepened the kiss. One of his hands came up to grip the back of her head, pressing her closer as she gently bit his lip. 

She moved to kiss next to his mouth, and he took the opportunity to speak up. “Gal…I don’t usually do this, with drunk women. And I’ve been drinking, too.” 

She glanced up at him for a moment. “I’m certainly not very drunk.” He closed his eyes then as she suddenly sucked on his neck, right at his most sensitive spot. A spark of lust shot straight to his groin, and he was instantly hard. His mouth fell ajar when she circled her tongue against the same spot, biting it before sucking on it once again. 

“Are you?” She asked. 

His brain had gone into overdrive, “am I what?” He questioned, his voice uneven as he struggled to breath. 

“Are you too drunk for this?” She clarified.

“No, not a chance.” He stated, and it was true. He let his hands travel to her back, running the tips of his fingers against her skin. She gyrated against him, pinning his hips against the wall. His fingers dug into her, his erection growing. He gently tugged on the bottom of her shirt, and she lifted up her arms. He pulled it off of her, trying not to gasp. Her body was perfection. 

She leaned in and kissed him again, and he felt her lifting his shirt. He broke the kiss and lifted his arms, letting her strip him. She ran her hand along his chest, looking up at him in approval. 

“Chris, you are extremely sexy.” She smiled at him, and he was about to respond when she trailed her hand down his torso and the words got trapped in his mouth. She smirked at his inability to respond, and ran her hand along the waistline of his jeans. 

She leaned forward and kissed his jaw, and then her hand was undoing his zipper. His mouth had fallen open, his cheeks were burning, and his toes were tingling. She abruptly pressed her lips to his, a frantic kiss. He moaned into her mouth when she began slipping her hand into his pants, and goosebumps rose all across his body when she finally touched him. 

She cupped him in her hand, and if he hadn’t already been fully hard before, he was now. She broke the kiss for a moment to say, “that is…impressive.” 

He glanced down, unbelievably turned on by the sight of her hand in his pants. He leaned his head back against the wall, clenching his eyes shut. “Fuck.” He moaned, and brought his hands up to caress her stomach. He brushed his fingers against the underside of her breasts, before cupping them. They were perfect, not too big and not too small. 

He reached around her body, unclasping her bra and letting it fall into the pile with their shirts. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Her body was gorgeous. He gently caressed her, brushing his fingertips against her nipples and loving the sigh that she released in response. She pushed his pants down over his hips and they fell to his ankles, leaving him in just his briefs. 

Those fell swiftly to his ankles as well, and suddenly he was naked. He tried to focus on the attention he was giving to her breasts, but when her hand enveloped him again, his hands fell away from her and gripped the wall. 

 

She brushed her finger against the head, and he gasped at the sensitivity. “oh shit, oh shit.” He groaned, feeling his cock twitch. He needed to have sex. Now. She was driving him absolutely crazy. 

She stared at him, and dropped down to her knees. He couldn’t look away, biting hard into his lip. He watched her get closer and closer, until finally she ran her tongue over the very tip. She slid him into her mouth, and he clenched his jaw in sweet agony. 

She twirled her tongue around him, lightly sucking. Her hand came up and gently gripped the base of his cock, working in tandem with her mouth. 

Chris clenched his jaw, his face turned up toward the ceiling, trying desperately to hold himself back. Warm tingles were taking over every nerve in his body. Unable to control it, he thrust into her hand and mouth, letting out a gasp. She sucked on him hard, and he bit his lip, shaking his head against the wall. “Gal, stop, please, I can’t…I’m gonna…” his breathless words went unanswered, and instead Gal seemed to double her efforts.

She softly twisted her hand at the base of his cock, taking him deeper into her mouth. The heat and wetness of her mouth was devastating, and he was practically gasping for breath. “It’s too much…Gal, too much…” She quickened the movement of her hand, sucking on him harder, and he could feel his cock swelling.

Her other hand was caressing his balls, lightly tugging and squeezing them. His jaw dropped, his muscles tightened, and with a groan of pleasure he released into her mouth. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart, his knuckles white as they pressed back against the wall, and he struggled to catch his breath. He felt Gal slowly pull away from him, cold air hitting his southern region and helping him to recover. 

His eyes still clenched tightly shut, his breathing gradually slowed. Gal pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he weakly tried to reciprocate. He opened his eyes and met her gaze, shaking his head at her. “Jesus Christ…Are you trying to kill me?” 

She laughed, clearly amused by his reaction to her work. He grinned at her and added, “I have to admit, if I had to choose a way to go out…That would be it. What a way to die.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and she giggled harder. 

He watched her for a minute, before his eyes fell back to her chest. Her very, very naked chest. She was still laughing, completely oblivious to his altered focus. His eyes traveled down her body, to the shorts that she was still wearing. His dick had just about returned to its normal state, and he was going to be ready for more in a very short time. 

He pushed himself off from the wall, taking a step toward her. She noticed and stopped giggling, looking up at him. His eyes fell to her lips – those sexy, talented lips. He took another step closer, and she took a step back. She met his gaze and gave him a curious, tantalizing look. He stepped closer to her, and she found herself stepping back against the stall door. 

He smirked and kept coming, pressing his body against hers. He tilted her chin upwards, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When he broke away from her, he turned to her ear and whispered, “now it’s my turn.” 

 

His hands came up to rest on her thighs, working their way to her hips. He let his fingers tug at the waist of her shorts, stroking the skin beneath. His hands traveled over her stomach, and found the curve of her breasts. She gently sucked in air, looking at him with a spark of lust in her eyes. 

He let his hands explore for a few minutes, before leaning down and kissing her jaw. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, and finally to the rise of her chest. She sighed in relief when his lips closed around her nipple, and he swirled his tongue around it before lightly sucking it. He brought up a hand to caress her other breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers. 

He then switched, sucking and biting at her other nipple until it hardened in this mouth, delightfully sensitive. Gal’s breathing had quickened, and one of her hands was buried in his hair. Both of his hands fell to her legs, stroking her thighs. His mouth continued with her breasts, switching between the two. 

His hands traveled to the backs of her thighs, and he noted how convenient it was that her shorts were loose. His hands slid right up her shorts, coming to rest on the cheeks of her ass. She softly gasped in surprise. He squeezed them in his hands, loving how firm they were. He rubbed his hands in circles against them, mirroring the circular motion of his tongue against her nipple. 

He slid his hands to her front, still underneath her shorts. His fingertips brushed against the edge of her panties, and he looked up at her. She was staring down at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. He held eye contact with her, and let his right hand cup her mound over the fabric. She bit her lip in response, her eyelids lowering. 

He couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his hands out from her shorts, and pulled them down her legs. He almost lost control – her underwear was red lace, two of his favorite things. He stared for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the sight. 

“For fuck sake, Chris, please just touch me.” She whined above him. 

He traced his fingers down the edge of her underwear, and finally slipped them beneath the material. He pushed her underwear to the side, unable to tear his eyes away from the bare flesh that was now exposed. She was glistening wet, clearly turned on. 

He brushed his fingers over her lips, and listened to the soft moan that she let escape. He let his fingers bury deeper, loving how wet she was. His fingers found her entrance, and gently circled it, teasing her. She moaned in delight, and her hips softly gyrated against his hand. He pulled his hand away, and tugged her underwear loose, letting it fall down to her ankles. 

He gripped her hips, holding her in place. He pressed a kiss to her bellybutton, feeling her stomach quiver beneath his lips. He slowly lowered the kisses, and finally pressed his mouth against her. Her hands found their way into his hair once again, and she sucked in a deep breath. 

He licked all the way up her center, and swirled his tongue against her clit. Her body twitched in response, and he smiled. He sucked it into his mouth, teasing the nub with his tongue. He moved lower, finding her opening and pressing inside it. Gal whimpered, gripping his hair a bit tighter. 

He teased her entrance over and over again, loving that he was driving her crazy. He returned to her clit, determined to get her off. 

 

The door to the bathroom slammed open, and giggling filled the bathroom. Chris froze, his mouth still pressed up against her. He glanced up, and met her widened eyes. She looked like a deer in headlights. 

The girls giggled, clearly drunk. Chris had a thought, and he knew it was evil – but the best kind of evil. He kept looking up into Gal’s eyes, and started moving his tongue again. Her eyes widened in surprise, unsure of how to respond. He sucked hard on her clit, and she let out a slight whimper. He kissed all the way up her body, stopping at her chest on the way up. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, and pressed a hand between her thighs. She pressed her head back against the stall door, clenching her eyes shut and fighting not to make any noises. 

Suddenly the door jiggled, and a voice said “hey this one is locked.” More giggling ensued. 

Gal was frozen – Chris was not. He bit on her nipple, and pressed a finger deep into her entrance. He watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. He thrust it in and out of her, pressing as deep as he could. 

Gal’s chest was heaving, and she was struggling to be quiet. Chris kissed up her neck, sucked gently on her ear, and worked his way to her mouth. He sealed his lips over hers, and she melted into him. He pressed closer to her body, loving the feeling of her chest against his. 

He kissed her deeply, running his tongue against hers, and pressed a second finger into her. She moaned into his mouth, her whole body shaking against his. He kept torturing her, pressing as deeply as he could and making sure to capture any noises that escaped from her mouth with his own.

The giggling girls seemed to be doing their makeup in the bathroom, completely unaware of Chris and Gal. Something about the presence of other people excited Chris, and clearly Gal, too. She was gasping for breath against his mouth. “Don’t stop… please, don’t stop…” She whispered against his lips. 

He crooked his fingers inside of her, hitting that special spot. Her head fell forward, resting in the crook of his neck. She bit down on him there, and gripped his upper arms tightly. He brought his other arm up to the stall door, bracing himself against it and pressing tightly against her. 

He pressed a third finger into her and paused, giving her time to adjust. Her teeth were digging into his shoulder, and he knew he would have marks left on his skin. 

He slowly slid all 3 fingers out of her completely, before unhurriedly sliding them all back in, bending them to hit her sweet spot. She bit down on him even harder, her fingernails digging into his arms, and he felt her tighten around his fingers. Her entire body shook, and he had to hold her up against the door so that she didn’t collapse to the ground. 

She clenched around his fingers over and over, seemingly endlessly. When it finally subsided, she was completely limp against him, breathing heavily against his skin. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened and the herd of giggling women faded away into silence. They were both quiet, waiting to see if anyone was still in the bathroom. Gal heaved heavy sighs of relief, and said “you are an animal!” 

Chris chuckled, looking down at her with a boyish grin. “Yeah, I am. Sorry.”

Gal shook her head, “no, you’re not.”

He shrugged. “You’re right, I’m not.”

She smiled and pinched his arm hard. “It’s okay. You shouldn’t be sorry. It was really fucking hot. I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm like that one.” 

Something about those words made Chris’ heart stop. They sounded so sexy coming from her mouth. He wanted more – this had already been the greatest sexual encounter he had ever experienced, and they hadn’t even had sex yet. 

 

Just as he was about to lean down to kiss her again, a ringtone pierced through the silence. They both froze for a moment, before Gal walked over to the pile of clothes. She reached into her pocket and got out her phone, looking down at the screen. She gave Chris an apologetic smile, before saying “I’m so sorry. I Have to get this. It’s about work, it will only take two seconds, I promise.”

He nodded his head in agreement, and then leaned back against the stall door. He zoned out, replaying everything in his mind. He couldn’t even believe it had happened; it didn’t seem real. He needed to be with this woman, he couldn’t understand what it was but he simply felt drawn to her. He had never experienced this type of physical attraction – it was so strong, it was almost tangible, like he could reach out and touch the sexual tension. 

“Chris, I am so sorry. I actually have to go.” 

The words cut into his thoughts like a bucket of ice water. He looked at her, trying to think of a way to respond. She was putting her clothes on quickly, gathering up all of her things. The crushing disappointment was almost embarrassing; why did he feel so deflated? 

“I’m so sorry, this is urgent and really can’t wait. I hate to leave after…well, that.” She sounded stressed, and seemed genuinely sad to have to leave. 

Chris tried to act casual. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. Don’t worry about it, you gotta do what you gotta do.” He glanced down and realized that his pants were still undone, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. He did up his pants, and slipped on his shirt. 

Gal had finished gathering up her things, and turned to face him. She bit her lip, as if she wanted to say something. “You know… I never do this kind of thing. Ever.” He was almost relieved to see that she seemed just as embarrassed as he felt. 

“Oh no, believe me, same here. Ever.” He assured her, unsure of what to say next. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.  
“Well, I really have to go. But I want to see you again. I’m starting this new job, it’s gonna be a total drag and I won’t have a single free moment. But… next weekend, will you be around? Maybe we both come here next weekend and talk more about this? Go for round two?” She grinned at him, and he grinned back even though he wasn’t feeling very playful. 

“Yeah, of course, I can be here next weekend.” He was hesitant to say any more than that. Just then her phone let out another noise, probably for a text or email. She glanced down at it again. 

“I’m so, so sorry Chris. I really have to go. But I will see you next weekend, right?” She opened the stall door and walked out, backward, looking back at him. He smiled and nodded yes. “You better be here!” She said teasingly, and then she had disappeared out the door.

Chris stood frozen for a moment, trying to let his mind soak up what had just happened. He slowly made his way out of the bathroom, through the crowd and outside. The cool air rushed over him, helping to clear his mind. He certainly wasn’t drunk anymore, and decided to just drive himself home instead of finding a cab. 

 

As he walked to the car, he felt like a fog was lifting from his brain. What had just happened had been a bad mixture of a stressful week, a shot too many, and a gorgeous woman. He never did that type of thing, and he didn’t have time for it. She had been an awesome woman, someone who deserved to have a relationship – and he didn’t have the time for that. She deserved better than a hookup with a tired, grumpy teacher who hadn’t slept with anyone in over 2 years. It had been a fluke, a beautiful mistake, and one that he would never forget. 

By the time he got home, he felt like a new man. Everything made sense, he had just gotten extremely lucky for one night. But now it was back to the real world. He made his way inside his house and let himself collapse into bed. 

The rest of the weekend, he stayed busy with grading and preparing for the week ahead of him. Damn these kids, he loved teaching, but sometimes he just couldn’t decide what to teach them. And the grading was never-ending, too. This was his life. Not beautiful, tall, dark-haired women – that was the kind of stuff that happened to other guys. 

By the time Monday came around, Chris had almost forgotten about it. He grabbed his stack of graded tests and made his way towards the school building. His red flannel blew open in a gust of wind, and he shivered. Fall was here, and he forgot how cold it could get. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and ran a hand through his messy hair. 

He opened his office door, and set his bag and paper on the desk. 

“Hey buddy!” 

Chris didn’t even need to turn around. “Hey, Jack, how was your weekend?” He asked, turning around and resting against his desk.

Jack stood in the doorway, a large coffee cup in his hand. He looked wrecked. “Oh, you know. The usual. Beer, video games, etc. How was yours?” Jack took a sip of his coffee. 

Chris hesitated, wondering if he should mention anything to Jack. It’s not like it mattered, he was never going to see the woman again, most likely. She wouldn’t be at the bar next weekend – she’d said it, but there was no way she would actually show up. 

“Actually… I had a rather odd weekend. I went to Spicer’s on Friday, just to hang out. I ended up meeting this woman… and I mean, she was gorgeous dude. Like a movie star. Tall, dark, long hair, mysterious… We hit it off, I mean obviously we were drinking so of course we hit it off. But we danced, and made out. It was weird. Definitely not what I expected to happen. And I’ve been thinking about it all weekend. It was just a one-time thing though. You should have seen her; a girl like that has no shortage of options, I’ll just put it that way. But you know, it was a pretty great Friday night.”

Jack grinned, “Huh, my man Chris, slaying the ladies!” Suddenly his attention was drawn out of the room, down the hallway. He froze, and said “Chris, get your ass over here! Speaking of ladies…”

Chris furrowed his brow, trying to understand what Jack was even talking about. He stood up and peeked out the doorway, but only saw an empty hallway. 

Jack pulled him out of the office, eagerly dragging him. “It’s the new teacher, but you missed her, she left!”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Dude, trust me. Whatever this teacher looks like, I spent my weekend with the sexiest woman to walk the planet. So don’t expect me to get all excited over this new chick.”

Jack just kept pulling him, and soon they were out in a main hallway. Jack pointed excitedly. “Look, look, look! That’s her!” 

Chris looked in the direction he was pointing. On the opposite side of the hallway, a woman was walking away from them. He squinted, adjusting his glasses, trying to get a better look. “Jack, I can’t see shit. She’s leaving, I’ll just meet her later-“ He trailed off as she slowed down and he got a better look at her. 

She was tall, with dark hair. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a red blouse. He scrunched his nose, wishing he could get closer. 

“You know, from the back, she almost looks like-“ he started to say, but suddenly she turned around. 

Chris dropped his binder of paperwork, his jaw dropped. 

It was Gal. 

“Fuck!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris isn't sure how to handle himself when Gal pops back up into his life unexpectedly.

Chris stared in shock as Gal disappeared around the corner. His eyes darted over to Jack, who was bent over in a fit of laughter. 

“Oh man… dude, I said you would make a fool of yourself when you saw her. She’s hot, right?! Wait until you get a closer look at her.”

Chris nervously tried to smile. He’d already gotten a close look at her; very, very close. His heart was racing, his mind trying to grasp the situation. 

“You okay? I know she’s hot, but remember to keep breathing.” Jack was laughing, and Chris forced himself to join in. “Yeah, yeah you weren’t kidding; she’s stunning. Hey listen, I have to go finish grading my papers before my classes later today. I’ll catch you later!” He didn’t wait for Jack to respond, quickly making his way to his office and shutting the door. 

‘Shit, shit, shit.” He mumbled to himself, running his hand through his hair. He had not seen this coming. He sat down at his desk, thinking back to the conversation he’d had with Gal the other night. 

“Oh my god.” He groaned, wondering how he had been so stupid. Gal was new to town, and had even mentioned multiple times that she was starting a new job. How had he not even considered that she could be the new teacher that Jack had mentioned? It all made perfect sense. 

He hadn’t even expected to see her at the bar next weekend, and now here he was. This meant that he was going to be seeing a whole lot more of her. Luckily, this was a college campus; he could manage to avoid her, unlike in a middle or high school.

He hesitated… did he want to avoid her? Part of him felt embarrassed when he thought back to the other night. He never did that kind of thing, and the one woman he met had to end up being his coworker? How typical. 

He had acted like some 21-year-old douchebag, drooling over her, grinding with her on the dance floor, then getting intimate with her in the women’s restroom; he would never want to do any of those things around a coworker, let alone with a coworker. 

Most of all, she likely wasn’t interested in him and had only suggested that they meet up again because she wanted a way out; casually suggest hanging out another time, and then simply never show up. That way, she didn’t have to turn him down or confront him. It was smart, and he’d certainly known others that had experienced it or had even done it to somebody themselves. 

If she had wanted a way out, he didn’t want to embarrass himself, or her. He needed to keep an eye out and avoid her. He needed to give himself time before coming face-to-face with her. This campus was big, and she probably taught classes at completely different times than he did – this would be easy. 

***

A few days had gone by, with no sign of Gal. Chris had almost forgotten that she worked at the school – almost. It was Thursday, which meant he only had one full day left to worry about avoiding her. Then he would have the sweet freedom of the weekend. 

He was in a staff meeting with the rest of the English professors, going over the schedules and plans for the semester. The teacher that was presently speaking was monotone and lifeless, and Chris could feel himself zoning out. Luckily, he was alone in the back row and nobody would notice. 

His wandering thoughts were suddenly halted by a single word: “Gal.”

He glanced up just in time to see her enter the room, and in a panic, he slid out of his seat and crouched down on the floor. He pressed his eyes shut, unable to believe how stupid he was. Why the hell was he hiding?! He couldn’t leave the room; the only door was up by the front. Now he was stuck here, like an absolute idiot. 

“I’m sure most of you have already met her, but Gal is the newest addition to our history department. She has been teaching for 4 years, and we’re very excited to have her join the team. She has been formally introduced to the history department, but I wanted to introduce her to a few other departments as well. So, if we could go one-by-one and present ourselves, I think that would be really helpful.”

Chris froze. Oh, shit. Maybe if he just stayed hidden, nobody would know that he was here. He was an idiot. Completely and totally, a nervous wreck of an idiot. 

Eventually, everyone else had finished, and Chris held his breath. So far nobody had noticed his absence.

“Wait, where’s Chris? I could have sworn he was here.” 

Oh no. 

“Yeah he was right back – Chris? What are you doing?”

He lifted his head up, coming face-to-face with a very confused coworker. He giggled nervously, trying his best to smile at her. 

“Oh, I just, I dropped my pen on the floor, my lucky pen…” He trailed off, knowing that he had no escape. He reluctantly stood up, looking anywhere in the room but at Gal. 

“Sorry, I just dropped something on the-“

“Chris?!” Gal gasped. Only then did he allow his eyes to meet hers; her jaw was practically on the floor, utter shock written all over her face. Then she seemed to notice the stares of every person in the room, and her eyes darted around nervously. “I mean…uh, oh, yes. Chris…” She stammered, clearly trying to recover. 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Chris,” he piped up, drawing everyone’s attention away from her blushing face and back to him. “I teach English. Obviously. I focus on literature.” It was all he could manage to get out, so he quickly sat down. Gal was staring at him, still unable to speak. 

“Well… Okay then, that’s everyone! Please keep your eye out for Gal, give her any advice or answer any of her questions…” They were talking again, but Chris had stopped listening, unable to think about anything except the burning sensation of Gal watching him. 

Suddenly everyone was standing up and talking, and Chris peeked toward the front of the room. Gal was looking in his direction, but within a few seconds she was surrounded by at least 3 teachers, all introducing themselves to her. 

Chris took the opportunity and darted down the stairs and out of the room, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. He booked it to his office, gathered his things and started heading out of the building. He made it to his car, and was setting all of his things down on the back seat.

“Chris! Hey, Chris!”

He clenched his eyes shut. Damn it, he would recognize that sexy accent anywhere. He slowly turned, squinting through the sunlight. Sure enough, Gal was jogging over to him, a bewildered smile on her face. 

“Chris, what the hell? You work here? What are the chances of that?!” She laughed, and he forced himself to do the same. 

“Oh man, I know! Absolutely crazy.” He tried to sound as surprised as she was. 

“I mean, I remember you talking about work but we never talked about what our jobs were. It makes perfect sense, I don’t know why I didn’t realize it sooner! A coworker of mine mentioned that there was a sexy teacher named Chris, but it never occurred to me that it might be you! Jesus, what a fucking surprise.” She was talking so quickly that she had to pause to catch her breath. 

He looked down, pursing his lips. “Well… yeah… so… they really said I was sexy?” Gal teasingly rolled her eyes at him, and he instantly realized how stupid he had sounded. “Okay, wait, that was dumb. Not the important part of this situation.”

Gal shook her head, grinning at him. “Well how have you been? How’s your week of teaching been? Any better than last week?” her questions were earnest and friendly, but Chris couldn’t seem to formulate a response. 

“It’s been really good! Really, super good. But hey listen, I actually have to go. I have an important family thing today that I have to go deal with, and I’m already running late. I’m sorry, this is terrible timing!” He opened the car door, looking at her apologetically as he sat down and closed it. 

She seemed taken aback, but it quickly turned into an understanding smile. “Oh, that’s fine, no worries.”

“Thanks, Gal.” He said, looking at her through the open window. “Sorry again, I’d stay longer and talk but I really have to get going. I’ll be seeing you around!” He said as he started the car. She smiled and lightly waved as he drove away. 

He couldn’t breathe properly until he had turned the corner and exited the parking lot completely. Shit, shit, shit. That had not gone well. He should have done this differently. He should have just confronted her the very first day, and gotten everything out in the open. They could have laughed over the whole thing, and mutually agreed to be friends now that they were coworkers. Instead he had been, in a way, lying to her for almost a week. He hated this feeling. 

And damn it, she knew way too much about him. His frustration with work, his drinking habits, what he looked like naked, etc. He groaned out loud; he’d even told her about his grandma dying. None of his coworkers knew about his family struggles, not even Jack. He just didn’t share that kind of stuff with people at work. 

He felt like he’d dug himself deep into a hole. When he got home, he stripped down to his briefs and turned on Netflix in bed. Sheepishly, he decided to cancel his classes for the next day. If he called in sick to work, then he could start his weekend a day early. 

Luckily, he had a whole list of movies that he wanted to watch. That would surely be enough to keep him busy all weekend, until he had to face his problems again on Monday. 

***  
Monday rolled around, and Chris realized that he had only left his house once all weekend… to buy donuts and ice cream. He cringed at how pathetic it had been, but it was all he had felt like doing. 

He parked and made his way into the building. He even looked terrible today, wearing a pair of jeans and a wrinkled flannel. His hair was messy, and he hadn’t shaved that morning. He didn’t even care, though; he’d just tell people he’d been sick all weekend. 

He closed his door and sat down behind his desk, pulling out the homework he’d meant to grade the day before. He’d been grading for about 45 minutes when the door suddenly swung open. He leapt in his seat, his knees painfully slamming up against the desk. His hand gripped his chest, and he could have sworn his heart had skipped a few beats.

Gal stood in the doorway, an odd look on her face. 

“Jesus Christ, you scared me,” he said breathlessly. He shut up when he noticed the way she was looking at him, and slowly relaxed back against his chair. “Gal, what’s wrong?” 

She took a few steps into his office, before reaching back and closing his office door completely. He watched her in confusion, suddenly feeling cornered. She turned back and faced him, her arms crossed against her chest. 

“Chris, what happened?” She asked him, her brow furrowed. 

He looked at her with wide eyes. “Wha-what do you mean?” He stuttered. 

“I mean, you never showed up.” She continued.

“To… school? I got sick Thursday night, that’s why I took Friday off-“

“Not to school, Chris. Well, that too. But I’m talking about the bar.”

Oh, shit. He had forgotten all about that, writing it completely off. He raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked. “Wait, you were serious? You actually went back to the bar this weekend? To see me again?” 

She shook her head at him, looking as confused as he felt. “Of course I was serious, Chris! What, you thought I was lying or that I didn’t actually want to see you again?”

He was speechless. She had hit the nail on the head, but how did he tell her that? He was still trying to come up with an answer when she started talking again.

“I don’t really care about that, Chris, actually. It wasn’t like we had any sort of set date or anything, it was just a casual idea really. I spent the night talking with Ivy, it was great. I just figured you must have had family problems. But once I got home, I started thinking… The other day, during the staff meeting, you were hiding, weren’t you? You left that classroom without even saying hello to me, and the only reason you talked to me is because I chased after you and caught up with you at your car. And you didn’t seem nearly shocked enough when we talked, almost like you already knew that we worked together. 

So, did you? Did you already know that we were at the same school, but for some reason avoided me? And that’s why you didn’t show up at school on Friday, and then never showed up at the bar. At first, I thought I must just be going crazy. But the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. So, am I right?” She had been rambling, pacing back and forth, and now stopped and put her hands on her hips. 

His jaw had gone slack, his eyes wide. “Uh…” his resolve fell apart, and he knew he couldn’t lie to her. He dropped his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes for a moment before looking back up at her. “Okay, look, Gal, I know how it seems.” 

She groaned at his admission, and plopped down into the chair at the other side of his office. 

“Just listen, let me explain. Yes, I found out that we worked together. I saw you down the hallway from a distance. I panicked a little bit… Actually, a lot. I panicked a lot. Lots of panic was involved. And yes, when I saw you at the staff meeting today, I was trying to hide. There was a lot of panic involved in that decision, as well. But I honestly didn’t mean to leave you hanging at the bar; I didn’t think you were serious about meeting back up. I mean, you took off pretty quickly after…the whole…bathroom…you know. I just figured that you weren’t actually interested in seeing me again.”

She shook her head in confusion. “I just don’t get it. Why did you panic and choose to avoid me? And why would you assume that I wasn’t interested in seeing you at the bar again this weekend?”

He looked at her, biting his lip and playing with his hands in anxiety. “Because… look, a lot of times in these situations, if a person isn’t into it going any further, they will find a reason to leave. Then they say ‘we should meet up again,’ but they never show up and you never see them again. I guess I just… assumed you weren’t into it. And that you said we should meet back up at the bar because you felt bad and didn’t want to have to turn me down.”

“So, you think I wasn’t into it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I…don’t…” He stammered, feeling put on the spot. 

“Chris, I was all over you. Of course, I was into it. I mean, all these assumptions that you made…are they a reflection of your own feelings? Were you not into it?”

Chris clenched his eyes shut and waved his hand in disagreement. “God… no, of course not! I mean, yes, I was into it!”

“Okay, okay. So after I left you in the bathroom, you concluded to yourself that I found a way to leave the situation because I didn’t want to go any further with you.” She paused, and he nervously nodded his head in confirmation. She looked deep in thought, before continuing, “Okay, so you figured that I wasn’t into you and that was that. But then when you saw me at school, why did you avoid me? Why didn’t you just confront me, talk with me? You avoiding me for almost a full week sure doesn’t seem like something you do when you are into someone.” 

He shook his head fervently. “No! I avoided you because I knew that if I was around you, all I’d be able to do was think about that night, and it would be torture.”

Now she looked even more confused. “Torture? Why?”

“Because I’d already convinced myself that you weren’t into me! And then you ended up being my coworker, and I felt embarrassed. I figured you never planned on seeing me again, so I didn’t want to put you in an awkward situation. Plus, I like to keep my relationship with coworkers strictly professional, so finding out that my new coworker had previously blown me in a women’s restroom was a bit uncomfortable for me.” He felt as frustrated as he sounded; frustrated with his misunderstanding of her intentions, and frustrated with his inability to communicate. 

She sat, staring at him, and he could practically see the gears turning in her head. She stood up and walked until she was just on the other side of his desk. She bent down, resting her hands on in and looking him straight in the eye. 

“Chris, I get it. Signals get mixed, different wavelengths, whatever. So, since you clearly have no idea how sexy you are and easily doubt people’s attraction to you, let me make my intentions clear: my intensions were to see you again, hopefully at the bar this weekend. I was fully intending to rip your clothes off, let you strip me in return, and fuck the daylights out of you. If that’s the direction that things had gone, of course.” 

Chris gulped, staring back at her in shock. His heart was racing, his palms sweaty, and he tried to ignore the tingle that traveled through his body. “Gal – I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry that I didn’t just talk to you the moment I saw you in the hallway. I’m an idiot, especially when it comes to this type of situation. I told you before, I never do this kind of stuff. And I especially just… I just don’t get involved with coworkers.” He tried to sound convincing, but his voice was trembling.

“You just… don’t. You do know there’s no rules against it, right?”

He grit his teeth together, wincing a bit. “Yes, I know that. But it’s-“

Both Gal and Chris jumped when the door of his office suddenly opened. “Chris, my man! You still having brunch with us?” Jack called, bounding through the door. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Gal, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh, wow. You’re Gal, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Jack.” Gal smiled at him, her eyes darting between him and Chris. He held out his hand to her, and she shook it. 

Jack seemed to realize that he was interrupting something, shooting Chris a questioning look. “Hey, look, if you’re busy it’s cool! Gal, you’re welcome to join us, if you’re interested. We’re all planning to head out in about 2 minutes.” He smiled at her, before turning his eyes back to Chris.

Chris just smiled at him and said “thanks, man.” He ignored the curious look that Jack was giving him, and waited until he left the room and closed the door behind him. Chris stood up and cleared his throat, licking his lips as he tried to decide what to say to her. “You are welcome to come with us, if you want to. We usually have fun, and you can meet some of the other teachers, too.” 

She hesitated for a moment before standing up herself. “Yeah, I’ll go with you guys. But Chris? This conversation isn’t over.” 

His eyes widened, and she smirked playfully, teasing him. Just as he was about to respond, she opened his office door. “Come on!” She called back as she disappeared from the doorway. He took a moment to collect himself, grabbing his bag and trying to process what had just happened. He felt shitty for lying to her. 

He couldn’t decide how he felt about what she’d said. Now that the misunderstandings had been cleared up, he couldn’t quite tell if she was still interested in him or not. Clearly, she had been very, very into him. His palms got sweaty just remembering the words she had used to describe her intentions. But they’d gotten interrupted right as he was starting to tell her that he didn’t get involved with coworkers, so he had no idea how she would land on it. Hopefully she would agree with him and they could agree to be friends.

He tried to imagine it… being friends with her? Maybe being acquaintances was a better idea. He was way too attracted to her, friendship was a horrible idea. When she was near him, he felt like he couldn’t focus on anything else; all he could think about was their night in the bathroom. And how badly he wanted to do it all again. The excitement and tension that surged through his body just from being near her was almost unbearable. 

“Chris, you coming?” Jack called from down the hallway. He tore himself away from his thoughts, and quickly left his office. Jack, Gal, and 3 other teachers were all walking towards the parking lot, and Chris hurried to catch up. 

Jack kept sneaking glances at him as they all talked, clearly wanting to know what the hell was going on. Chris gave him no reactions, wishing he would quit it. 

Luckily, the other female teachers insisted that Gal ride with them so that they could all get to know each other. Chris wasn’t sure why he felt so relieved about it, but he did. 

Once they got to the restaurant, Chris took his seat without thinking much about it. He slid into the bench seat, sitting up against the wall. He felt someone slide onto the bench next to him, pressed against him. He glanced up, fully expecting to come face-to-face with Jack. 

He flinched, hitting his knee up against the bottom of the table. Fuck, that was the second time she’d made him do that. Gal smiled at him, scooching over even closer to him as the rest of the group sat down. 

He tried to smile back at her, but he could tell that he just looked goofy. Her arm against him made him feel flustered, and he cringed inwardly at himself. Jesus Christ, sure he was attracted to her, but simply her arm against his deserved this kind of reaction? What was he, a 7th grader?

As they all search through the menu, Chris tried to return to normal, starting up conversation with Allie, who was sitting across from him. Gal was chatting with the other teachers, giggling and getting to know everyone. Christ, she had the most adorable laugh he’d ever heard. 

This wasn’t so bad. 

By the time they ordered their food, Chris was normal and talking animatedly with his coworkers. 

“Yeah, oh definitely. I noticed that just the other day when I took AHH ha ha!” Chris’s voice cracked in surprise when he felt Gal’s hand rest on his knee. He didn’t realize how loud he’d been until he noticed that the entire group had gone silent, staring at him like he was crazy. He laughed nervously, glancing around at everyone except for Gal. 

“Sorry, I just got a, ah, my leg was asleep and I just kind of jumped, because it hurt.” He fell silent, and one by one they started laughing, shaking their heads at him. “Yeah, yeah, I know, typical me.” He said, laughing and smiling. 

They went back to conversing about other things, and he almost felt relieved, until Gal moved her hand a tiny bit up his thigh. He let himself glance over at her, but she was facing away from him, chatting with Helen. 

“So, Chris, you were talking about the students being less experienced this year?” Allie spoke up from across the table, and he tried to focus on her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I was saying that they don’t seem as prepared for classes. I know the high school replaced a few teachers, and some of the replacements might have been new. Maybe they didn’t teach as thoroughly, that kind of thing.” His words were slightly winded, as he tried to maintain control. 

Gal’s hand was slowly sliding up his jeans, and he could feel sweat starting to form on his palms and upper lip. Allie added something, and he tried to listen, but found himself simply nodding at her instead of listening. 

His heartbeat was pounding in his head. Well, so much for not knowing if Gal was still interested in him; this certainly cleared things up for him. 

Allie had turned and was talking with Tom, so Chris let himself fall silent and rest his shoulder against the wall. He grabbed his glass of water and drank half of it down, desperately trying to cool the heat that was rapidly rising throughout his body. 

His grip on the glass tightened, and his breathing faltered when she suddenly slid her hand all the way up and slowly rubbed him through his jeans. He instantly felt the blood rush to his cock, the tension he always felt around Gal now focused on one single area. 

He bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep himself from responding visually or vocally. He set the glass down on the table, still gripping it tightly. He glanced around the table, trying to focus on anything else. 

She just kept teasing him, and he knew that she could feel his hard-on through the pants. He turned and looked out the window, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. This was a slow, sensual torture that he had no idea how to handle. 

“Chris! This one’s yours.” He was startled out of his sensual haze by Jack, calling out to him from the other end of the table. He glanced up to see the waiter holding out a plate of pancakes to him. He smiled and took the plate, grateful for a distraction. As he set his plate down, he realized that Gal had removed her hand and was now busy eating herself. 

With everyone distracted, he lowered his head and let himself look straight at her. She felt his stare, and turned to meet his eyes. He had planned to give her a look of anger, frustration, confusion, etc. etc. 

But once their eyes met, all he could think about was how beautiful she was – and how aroused she made him feel. His eyes fell to her lips for a moment, and she smirked. "That was payback for getting me off in a bathroom full of drunk girls." She whispered. 

His eyes widened and he laughed in shock. He pulled himself away before anyone noticed, turning back to his food. 

Oh boy, he was in trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in some ways, Gal is little bit OOC... it's hard to write someone properly when you don't know how they would act in this type of situation XD I just know that if Chris hadn't turned into a movie star, I could picture him being an introvert, the type of guy who is so respectful of women that sometimes he would be a little oblivious. 
> 
> And I like the idea of Gal being the more forward one, the one who teases Chris and isn't quite as shy - to put it lightly XD I don't know if Gal is really the type of person who would be this forward, but for the purposes of this storyline I really like picturing it this way!


End file.
